BANG  It All Started With A Dream
by BrokenAbyss
Summary: Sex is a Bang just like Art. SasooDei 3 SMUTTT LEMON 8D One Shot ..


DISCLAIMMMERR - I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARRRRS ! They are propterty of Mishato0what's-his-face !

"Oi Iwa you -" Sasori started to say as I woke up but a screaming Hidan interrupted him . " WHO THE FUCK WERE YOU FUCKING DREAMING ABOUT !"

I looked at him for a second and then said "Noone." He seemed enraged by this and proceeded to scream, " BULLSHIT! YOU WERE MOANING LEFT AND RIGHT!" I turned to Sasori and he then suggested that I take a cold shower. I turned red as I started to remember the dream I had last night as I stepped into the bathroom , closing the door "safely" ..  
You could never get any privacy here and Leader never allowed us to lock doors so I hoped to whatever divine deity was up there that no one walked in on me "taking care of myself."

I stripped down and turned on the water waiting for it to get hot, as if on cue someone knocked on the door I immediately knew it was Sasori because he was the only one who ever bothered to knock. "What is it Da-err Sasori?" "I need to use the bathroom" he said before walking in and abruptly pulled off his pants. I turned red and he simply stared at me before using the bathroom. Immediately my hard on hardened, and I had to try and contain the blush mounting my pale cheeks .

"Damn this paleness." I stated under my breath. "What was that?"  
Sasori asked before pointing to my cheeks asking why they were all red to which I replied with the hot water was making them flush. He shrugged and pulled up his boxers and then his pants before he grabbed me and shoved me in the shower telling me to turn it to a cooler temperature to which I protested so he did it for me. I tried to put it back to hot so he concluded to stay there till I was "relived." I turned red and proceeded to turn around and pump my hands over my own length , my hand tongues started to bite and lick and I started to moan. Sasori just stared at me the whole time unmoving and expressionless, did I mention unblinking ?

-Sasori's POV-

-Dammit all to hell. Why'd he have to moan like that- I could feel myself getting hard and hot for the delicious noises that the Iwa brat was making. I secretly wanted to grab him, turn him around, and rape him fucking senseless right then and there. As I was thinking this I heard a breath be let out shakily and Deidara that little brat half collapsed on me after coming. "Ahhh!" he moaned and fell back against me making me catch him. He grabbed me on accident and I let out a moan causing him to unmistakably blush and start apologizing over and over before hastily scrambling out of the shower.

Next thing I knew I heard him fall and something cracked. I got out and picked the now unconscious brat off the floor and dragged him back to his bed. I laid him on his bed and got up to go when his arms wrapped around me and he whimpered "Danna it huurts.." My eye twitched as I realized he had a secret pet name for me, just as I had for him.  
I was going to harass him about it later, I chuckled but paused as he snuggled closer to me and whimpered again, I sighed and deciding it wouldn't hurt and wrapped my arms comfortingly around him. He snuggled closer and cuddled with me or tried (haha). An hour later I fell asleep.

-Deidara's POV-

I felt warm arms wrapped around me and I opened my eyes to find my Danna. "Dan-Sasori ?" He just hugged me tighter and let out a tiny snore. I giggled a little and curled a little closer to my Danna loving the heat that radiated from his body. I got the sudden urge to run my fingers through his thick messy hair as I thought to myself feeling like a pervert ...Red never looked so good...

My Danna stirred a little so I threw the plan of running my fingers through those luscious locks out the window.

A couple hours later my Danna woke up. He sat up and looked at me with a shocked expression then seemed to realize it was me and resumed his usual lazy expression. I still was sprawled across his chest but he didn't seem to mind he continued to read his book while somehow his hands twisted into my hair and massaged my scalp, he continued what he was doing and damn it felt so good. I suddenly got the urge to moan so I tried to hold it back. Realizing that-that was not going to work I tried to smother the moan in his chest. He suddenly stopped playing with my hair.

-Sasori's POV-

Mmmm Deidara's hair is so soft, I could play with it- HOLD ON DID HE JUST MOAN , INTO MY CHEST !

My hands suddenly stopped and I looked down at the Iwa brat who looked utterly embarrassed a blush flung over his face he stuttered something along the lines of I'm sorry and I told him it was no problem. He didn't relax though he remained tense so just to show him it was all find I started to do his hair again. It did the trick, he relaxed.

"Da-Sasori?" I looked down at the blonde brat. "Yes Deidara?" I could have sworn he looked nervous for a second but it disappeared and he suddenly looked determined. "Can I play with your hair too." I tensed a little and he seemed to realize it cause he mumbled a never-mind and looked a little put out. Seeing this I reached for his hand which he jerked away for a second but relaxed under "his Danna's" touch. I slowly brought his hand up to my mess of hair and ran his fingers through it. When that happened it dawned on me that I'd never let anyone else do this, that he was the only one in the world that I trusted. The little blonde bimbo brat Iwa ! Deidara ... Suddenly I felt the hands tangle in my hair as I was pulled down by my lovely -if i may say so myself- red hair I let out a surprised sound that was suffocated by a set of lips that tasted phenomenal. Before I realized it I was kissing back and wanting more so I grabbed Iwa's ass and his mouth opened in a gasp of surprise as I slipped my tongue into his mouth and explored every inch of him with raging passion. Finally, we broke apart trying desperately to put oxygen back into our lungs. Oh screw oxygen I want to taste, to touch, to hear. I grabbed Deidara roughly and smothered his delicious lips with mine. I rolled my tongue over his bottom lip as a hungry growl ripped from my throat, my tongue wanted in NOW! But he didn't seem to take the hint damned brat ! So I grabbed wherever I could and squeezed, I heard a sound that drove me insane and I forced my tongue deeper down his throat as I squeezed the place that produce that sound.

-Deidara's POV-

"Ahhh!" Danna's hands were on my dick squeezing it through my pants and it felt so sinfully good. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips against his hand as he bruised my lips with hot passionate wet kisses. I couldn't hold back the moan that was coming "Ahhh Dannahhhhhh !" This seemed to excite him cause he only squeezed harder, I in turn grabbed Danna where he grabbed me and his moan was like music to my ears. Slowly I slipped my hands into his pants and began to pump his length (tongues helping of course) "AHHH DEIDARA!" I pumped faster and he pushed his hips moving in time with my hands. He started to breathe faster that usual and I knew he was close to the edge so I pumped fast and hand and he came screaming "IWAAAHHH YEHHH" before half collapsing on me.

-Sasori's POV-

It felt so , so good. No, beyond good. "IWAAAHHH YEHHH." I was filled with blinding pleasure before I collapsed on him. "Da-nna.." he murmured teasingly, "we're not even to the good part yet." And with that he raised three fingers to my mouth. "Daaannnaaa suck them pleaaase." And for once it went vice versa and I obeyed him sucking his fingers.

After about 2 minutes he took his fingers out of my mouth and ordered me to strip both of us so I did. As soon as I got the last piece of clothing off I was flipped onto my stomach and one of Deidara's digits entered me swiftly making me flinch a little. He quickly added a second and then a third as he began to stretch me.

Almost at once he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with me before thrusting into my heat I gasped in pain and he waited asking me to tell him when to move.

-Deidara's POV-

"Move."

I started at a slower pace but soon his loud moans drove me insane . "  
Damn Danna you're soo tight~" I moaned out as he screamed "FASTER DEIDARA!" So I picked up the pace , pretty soon I hit his special spot and his screams and moans became louder as I pounded into him mercilessly. I felt myself on the edge and I grabbed Sasori's dick into my hand mouth and pounded him both ways. He came screaming my name as I screamed his and my hand mouth swallowed his cum. He collapsed on the bed breathing hard and I sat back to admire my artwork.

"Art is a bang." I murmured. (No pun intended)

REVIEWWW, DID IT SUCKK !


End file.
